Study Break
by Campyboobies
Summary: Aubrey is stressed at the thought of upcoming finals, so Chloe takes her to the park to have a little fun.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters!

* * *

Aubrey's desk was piled high with coffee cups and perfectly organized stacks of books. Her eyes were beginning to ache from spending hours poring over her political science notes, but she couldn't tear herself away. It was nearly finals week at Barden, and she couldn't afford to lose her 4.0. After all, she had to start applying to law schools soon, and she was _not_ about to ruin her shot at Harvard. Anyone who knew Aubrey knew that she took her studies incredibly seriously. She had been studying more or less all day, with only a small break for lunch.

Throughout all of her years of school, she had gotten countless remarks on her obsessive studying habits. But to slack off at all was unthinkable to the aspiring lawyer. She wouldn't have it. Her father wouldn't have it. Thankfully, the only person in her immediate surroundings whose opinion really mattered to her was Chloe, who would never say anything judgmental. With a slightly shaking hand, Aubrey highlighted another sentence in her textbook. She could barely stand another minute of this, but she knew she must press on. Her father's favorite saying echoed in her head: _If you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait. _It seemed like she had heard this phrase on a nearly day-to-day basis when she was growing up. Naturally, it applied to academic success as well.

She heard a soft knock at the door of her room. The only person it could be was Chloe, but she hadn't heard her come home. Then again, most of the day had been little more than a blur of textbooks and study guides. Although Aubrey wanted to see Chloe, she balked at the idea of letting her in. The bubbly girl's presence was both comforting and distracting. Incredibly distracting, as a matter of fact; when Chloe was in the room, everything else ceased to exist. Chloe knocked again, and Aubrey relented, not wanting her to worry. "Come in."

"Bree? Are you really still studying?" Chloe frowned and took a seat on Aubrey's bed. "Have you left the apartment today at all?"

"No."

"Maybe you should take a break," Chloe suggested. "I could massage your back, or we could have a glass of wine and watch a movie, or—"

"I'd love to, but I can't just stop studying," Aubrey sighed.

"You've been in here for, like, 6 hours!"

"And I still have so much left to do."

"Aubrey…"

"Dammit, Chloe, it's almost finals week!" Tears of frustration began to form in Aubrey's eyes. "I have to make A's on all of these exams! I can't lose my 4.0. I don't have _time_ to relax. What if I relax now and then I don't get into a good law school, hmm? And then what if that means I'll never get a job at a top law firm? What then?" Feeling bile rise up in her throat, Aubrey gulped hard. Throwing up all over her notes was most definitely not at the top of her to-do list. "I have come too far for this!" she managed to choke out.

Chloe had known Aubrey long enough to no longer take her stress-induced outbursts personally. Instead, she rose from the bed and gently wrapped her arms around Aubrey's tense shoulders, bending down to press her cheek against the top of the blonde's head. As always, Aubrey melted into Chloe's embrace. Additionally, much to Aubrey's relief, her stomach began to settle down.

"I'm sorry… I'm just really stressed."

"I know. It's okay. You're okay." Chloe raised her head enough to glance out the window, noting that it was still daytime. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. "Aubrey, get your shoes."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Aubrey put on her shoes while Chloe got her keys, and the two girls climbed into Chloe's little red car. Chloe turned up the radio. The sound of her beloved Dixie Chicks brought a slight smile to Aubrey's face. It seemed like Chloe always knew how to make it better. They sat in comfortable silence, just listening to the music. Eventually, Chloe pulled into the lot across the street from the park close to campus.

"The park?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

The last time Aubrey took a trip to a park, she had been 10 years old. There was one near the neighborhood she grew up in. She used to love going. She had spent many summer mornings sitting on the swings or on the bench under the shade tree and just observing. It was oddly calming. She'd watch people, animals, nature—anyone and anything. Sometimes Aubrey would even bring along a notebook and record her findings. This ritual was one of the few things from her childhood that she recalled fondly. Unfortunately, she had been forced to stop once her father put her in both piano lessons _and _French lessons, as her daily park visits "weren't constructive."

After stepping out of the car, Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand and dragged the both of them across the street. Aubrey could never fathom actually admitting it, but her heart always fluttered every time Chloe took her hand, which, considering the redhead's affectionate ways, happened quite often. Aubrey could think of little that she adored as much as the softness of Chloe's hands.

She had to admit that the park was stunning. Since it was late April, the trees were in full bloom, some with delicate flowers on every branch. The warm Southern spring attracted dozens of park-goers, creating an inviting atmosphere. A group of children were engrossed in a game on the playground equipment. Through the trees, Aubrey could just barely make out a small hill. Soon, it would be sunset, and Aubrey imagined that the scene before her would be even more beautiful against a brilliantly pink and orange backdrop.

"Sometimes I come here when I need to relax," explained Chloe. "So that's why I brought you. I thought maybe it would help."

Chloe desperately hoped that Aubrey wouldn't be angry that she interrupted her studies to bring her all the way to the park. Truthfully, she was just concerned about her friend. She had been trying her best to treat Aubrey with utmost care ever since the nauseating catastrophe at the ICCAs. Nearly a month had passed since the unspeakable event, but Chloe could tell that Aubrey was still torn up about it. She seemed far more stressed and on edge than usual. It broke Chloe's heart to see her like this. She didn't even care about the embarrassment surrounding the Bellas' defeat anymore. She just missed seeing Aubrey happy.

"That's very sweet of you."

Upon seeing that Aubrey wasn't upset, Chloe flashed a bright smile and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Let's go to my favorite spot!"

Chloe dragged Aubrey off again, this time towards the small hill. As they approached the hill, it became clear that no one else was there. They climbed to the top and sat facing the budding sunset.

"Wow, this is really beautiful," remarked Aubrey. "It's, like, the perfect view."

"I know! No one's ever over here, so it's the best spot."

By this time, rosy streaks filled the sky before them. Aubrey repositioned herself to rest her head in Chloe's lap, making Chloe's heart skip a beat. She couldn't even remember the last time Aubrey initiated affection like this. Grinning, she reached down and gently twirled a blonde lock around her finger. Aubrey sighed contentedly.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for putting up with me."

"Putting up with you? Aww, Aubrey, I'm not 'putting up with you.' I love you. You're my best friend! Like, ever!"

"But I've been such a bitch lately."

"You've had a rough month. Seriously, Aubrey, it's okay." Chloe patted Aubrey's arm reassuringly. "Hmm, maybe you need some fun in your life."

"Like what?" Aubrey asked as she sat up.

"Well…" Chloe's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me like th—OH!" Aubrey shrieked as Chloe pounced on her, sending the both of them toppling over and down the side of the hill. She screamed while Chloe giggled the entire way down. _This is it. This is how I die, _she thought frantically. _Shit, I'm going to die with dirt in my hair._

By the time they rolled to a halt at the bottom of the hill, Aubrey's heart was racing. She landed on top of Chloe, their faces barely an inch apart. Her cheeks flushed as soon as she realized how close her lips were to Chloe's. She could feel her warm breath tickling her face. Maybe it was due to the fact that her life had just flashed before her eyes, but Aubrey felt a sudden surge of courage. She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Chloe's. In that moment, her entire body felt like it was on fire in the best way. Chloe reached up and cupped Aubrey's cheek, then kissed back with fervor.

"Even though you nearly killed me, _that_ was kind of fun," Aubrey said with a smirk.

"What? Only 'kind of?'" Chloe gently pushed Aubrey over and rolled on top of her, mimicking their previous position. "Maybe you need some more."

"Of course!"


End file.
